


First Words

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: Crypton Family Chaos [8]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Light Angst, M/M, Not a lot though, does this count as one of those 4 + 1 fics, i promise this is happy, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: The first time the Kagamines call Meiko and Kaito mom and dad respectively
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len & Kaito, Kagamine Len & Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Len & Meiko, Kagamine Rin & Kaito, Kagamine Rin & Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Rin & Meiko, Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Series: Crypton Family Chaos [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Ages posted before each short story this time around!  
> What a change!

**Age: 5**  
Meiko leaned against the wall, scrolling through her phone and listening in on the other conversations in the parent pick up area.  
Normally Kaito was the one picking up the kids from school, but deadlines can be brutal when one is self-employed so Meiko was here instead.  
It was a bit odd because she knew Kaito had acquaintances here she didn’t know, she could see people giving her odd looks.  
She paid them no mind though, the secretary in charge of signing out kids had recognized her and that’s what mattered.  
“Hello, I haven’t seen you around here much.” someone said next to her, Meiko looking up to see a woman with long blond hair with strawberry pink stripes, she had a large black t-shirt on and a soft pink skirt, black calf length socks and white shoes making for a very nice aesthetic. “I’m IA.”  
“Meiko, nice to meet you.”  
IA smiled and leaned against the wall next to her, “your kid have a doctor’s appointment or something?”  
“Oh no, my uh, partner, normally picks up the kids but he has a work thing and couldn’t today.”  
“Partner?” IA asked, clearly noticing Meiko’s hesitation.  
“It’s complicated, we aren’t together but we are both raising 4 kids together, it’s a long story.”  
“Wow, that does sound like a story.”  
Meiko laughed, “yeah, the oldest is 12 and the two youngest are 5, twins.”  
“You sure got your hands full, I got two twins of my own, also 5.” IA replied.  
“Oh really? Are they in Mr.Kiyoteru’s class?”  
“Yes! How did you know?” IA asked, clearly surprised.  
“Rin and Len talk about the other set of twins in the class all the time, the other kids seem fascinated by the fact that there are two sets of twins in the class.” Meiko explained.  
“Oh! You’re Rin and Len’s guardian! Hime and Mikoto have told me about them.” IA said.  
Before Meiko could ask what IA had heard about the Kagamines a familiar voice cut across the room.  
“MOM!” Meiko turned to see Rin running towards her at top speed, barely having time to prepare before the 5 year old crashed into her.  
“Why did you call her that?!” Len demanded, rushing right after his sister, two kids with cotton candy pink and blue hair coming up behind him.  
“The other kids call their parents mom why can’t I?” Rin asked, clinging onto Meiko’s legs.  
“Well, because, I,” Len struggled to find the words.  
Meiko, finally recovering enough from the shock of the moment to say something, bent down and smiled, “you can call me mom if you two want to.” she assured them both.  
“See, I was right.” Rin boasted, hugging Meiko and sticking her tongue out at her brother’s irritated face.  
“Who are your friends?” Meiko quickly asked, trying to defuse a brewing argument.  
“This is Hime and Mikoto!” Rin quickly explained, gesturing to the two who were hugging IA. “They’re really nice even if the rest of the class keeps asking us all if we can talk to each other without talking or if we can feel each other’s pain.”  
Len tugged at Meiko’s sleeve, “can they come over for a playdate some time?”  
“Well if they want to and their mom says it’s ok.” Meiko replied, looking up at IA.  
“I can give you my number and we can talk about it.” IA said with a smile, a happy cheer coming from the 4 kindergarteners around them.  
After IA typed her number into Meiko’s phone, she bid Meiko goodbye and calmly herded her two kids towards the door.  
Eventually both Miku and Luka showed up and they all headed out towards the car, a smile on Meiko’s face the whole time.  
 _She called me mom._  
***  
 **Age: 6**  
Kaito scrunched his face in discomfort as the door to his room creaked open, sitting up and looking back he expected to see Miku but was surprised to find Len at the door instead.  
Len stood there in his pjs, clinging to his stuffed goat plushie, his face looked red and had drying tear tracks across his cheeks.  
“Len? Is something wrong?” he asked, opening his arms in a silent offer.  
He looked down in embarrassment, before rushing into Kaito’s arms and hugging him tightly.  
“Bad dream?” Kaito asked, frowning when Len nodded his head.  
He scooped up the boy in his arms and lay them both down on his bed, rubbing soothing circles into Len’s back as fresh tears escaped the 6 year old.  
Kaito whispered comforting words to Len, Len eventually running out of steam and calming down.  
“Feeling better?” Kaito asked softly, smiling down at the two wet blue eyes that peaked back at him.  
“You and Meiko are gonna keep us right?”  
Kaito’s heart broke at the question, Len’s soft sad and scared voice barely above a whisper.  
“Of course buddy, we love you and Rin, you’re both here to stay.” Kaito spoke softly but firmly. “We wouldn’t give you up for the world.”  
Len was quiet but clung tighter to Kaito’s shirt, starting to fall asleep again and clearly fighting to stay awake.  
“You can sleep here with me tonight, ok?” Kaito offered.  
“Thanks, dad, love you.” Len replied, already half-asleep.  
Kaito’s brain came to screeching halt, shock melting into pure joy as he smiled brightly into his pillow.  
He didn’t sleep a wink that night.  
***  
 **Age: 4**  
Meiko knocked lightly on the door, opening it slowly after and walking in as quietly as possible. Placing the plate of food she brought on the dresser and picking up the digital thermometer, she ducked under to sit on the lower bunk bed, gently uncovering the tiny form of Len’s sick body.  
The boy groaned curling up on himself and coughing quietly.  
“Hey sweetie, are you feeling any better?” Meiko asked quietly, placing the thermometer against his forehead and frowning at the number on the screen. “Your fever is slightly down.”  
Len grumbled, flipping over and cuddling onto Meiko’s lap.  
“I brought you some food if you’re hungry,”  
Len shook his head, burying his face into Meiko’s stomach.  
She sighed, “how about a bath? To help get that fever down.”  
Meiko picked him up and shifted him onto one of her arms as she rushed out and towards the bathroom. Letting Len lean his head against her shoulder as she prepared a quick bath, putting in plenty of bubble bath soap in the water.  
“Len, buddy, do you want help getting changed or can you do it yourself?” she asked softly.  
“I, can do it, mom.” he grumbled, moving to try and get down, before freezing. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean, I-”  
“Len,”  
“It just came out, I didn’t, I’m sorry,”  
“Len, Len, honey it’s ok, I’m not mad.” Meiko assured him,  
“You’re not?” he asked softly, tears already gathering in his eyes.  
“No, you can call me mom if you want, it makes me very happy to hear it.” she said, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.  
“O-ok, I can call you mom then?” he asked again once she put him down.  
“Of course, now, let’s get you out of those pjs.”  
***  
 **Age: 5**  
Kaito walked up the stairs slowly, making sure to skip the creaky steps and carefully cradling Rin’s half-asleep form in his arms.  
He glanced back at Meiko who was carrying Len, the two adults chuckling at the twins in their arms.  
Everyone knew Santa didn’t come by until after everyone went to sleep.  
Luka had managed to drag Miku to sleep before but the twins had already fallen asleep on the couch.  
“Hmm? Wha?”  
Kaito shushed Rin, “we’re just taking you two to bed.”  
“But Santa,” the girl complained, struggling weakly in his arms.  
“Santa comes once a year, you can always stay up to meet him next year yeah?”  
Rin rested her head against his shoulder, stopping her fighting and letting her sleepiness take her body.  
“Yeah, yeah I guess.” she replied with a yawn.  
Kaito giggled as he used his hip to open the door to the twin’s room, letting Meiko drop Len onto his bed before climbing up the first two steps of the ladder to drop Rin on her bed.  
“Sleep tight Pumpkin.” he murmured, kissing her forehead as he climbed down.  
“G’night dad.” she whispered back, falling back asleep.  
Kaito had to fight back a squeal, turning to Meiko and giving her the brightest smile.  
The two snuck out of the room and as soon as the door closed Kaito hugged Meiko and whisper squealed,  
“She called me dad!”  
Meiko smiled at him,  
“I heard, dad, now let’s go get the gifts under the tree.”  
***  
 **Age: 13**  
Gakupo leaned against the wall, taking off the gear from the class he just finished teaching, undoing and retying his hair back, slipping on loose sweatpants and a hoodie over his clothes, and placing his water bottle away.  
He moved throughout the room, grabbing items left out of place and putting them back, organizing the swords within the closet by size, making sure all the metal ones had their respective scabbards and placing the wooden and bamboo ones next to them.  
He placed the gloves, arm guards, and shoulder guards in their respective size boxes, dropped some cloth and tape into the repair items box, which sat next to the first aid kit, and locked the closet.  
The gym understandably didn’t want random people getting access to swords, even dulled practice blades could cause injuries if not properly used. Getting whacked hurt regardless of how dulled the sword was, the dulled swords just wouldn’t cut you.  
He walked out of the building, waving at the workers behind the desk, and headed out into the crisp autumn air.  
He leaned against the outside wall, glancing at his phone to check the time, seeing the text from Kaito and smiling.  
He shuddered as a breeze blew by, tugging his bag closer to him as he waited. Winter was just around the corner, anyone could feel the threat of snow that hung in the air.  
He should’ve brought a jacket.  
He saw a familiar car turning around the corner, he walked up as the car pulled up and stopped in front of him.  
“Hey babe!” Kaito greeted him as he sat in the passenger seat.  
“Hello,” he said, giving Kaito a short chaste kiss.  
“Papa, why on earth do you not have a jacket?” Rin’s voice came from the back, “it’s super cold!”  
Gakupo looked back, just slightly shocked,  
Len jumped in before he could reply, “it’s not that cold, you just can’t handle any level of cold.”  
“It’s supposed to snow tomorrow! It is too cold!” Rin exclaimed.  
Len lightly punched her arm, “Papa is just more cold resistant then you are dumbass.”  
“Hey! What did we say about swearing?” Kaito interrupted, giving Len a hard look through the rearview mirror.  
Len grumbled an apology.  
Gakupo just smiled,  
Guess nearly a decade was enough proof to them that he was here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> In order to make up for the angst from last time, have some fluff.
> 
> Also in case you were confused by that last section, Gakupo teaches sword fighting at a gym, that's his job.  
> Kaito is a freelance artist, Meiko is a bartender, and Gumi works at the orphanage Rin and Len were in for a while.  
> Just so you know everyone's jobs.


End file.
